Characters
Denma: Old English version name / New English version name Rami Record: Wikia name / Youtube fan translation name The people doesn't know what religion Youngsoon Yang believes. But the author has read the Bible. Therefore, the author often puts parodies of the Bible in Denma. It also includes characters that appear in Iron Dog John Doe, Rami Record, web fiction. The characters with name and appear 2 or more chs. (chapters) are made into an article. Silverquick Deliverers Quanx deliverers *Denma (Dike Heubing) *Bahel: Supervisor. *Zet / Jet *Marvic *Expired deliverer: He first appeared in Eve Rachel (1) - Ch.11. He last appeared in Kuan's Fridge (90). He beats and kills his Eve. In Eve Rachel (3), while he's leaving Silverquick, he meets Adam in spaceship. In Kuan's Fridge (36), in Kuan's Fridge, Denma recognizes his head. Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Edrei: Supervisor of D-3. *Another deliverymen: They first appeared in Eve Rachel (1). They uses energy beam. They became cubed by Adam. In (3), their bodies burned in incinerator. Here's the fan art. December 29, 2017 - Source (Korean) *A deliveryman: He first appeared in Eve Rachel (1). He uses pyrokinesis. He using Quanx skills in headquarters so he spanked by Adam. And he and another delivery men became cubed by Adam. In (3), their bodies burned in incinerator. Here's the fan art. December 29, 2017 - Source (Korean) *Arcel *Ballack *Crying Daddy's closest friends *Crying Daddy *Head-Eye (이마눈, Ima-Nun / 額目, É mù / 脑门眼, 腦門眼, Nǎomén yǎn): He first appeared in Blackout (3). He last appeared in A Catnap (170)- Ch.492. He doesn't caught the assigned perp in time, so he was lifetime contracted. He uses pyrokinesis. He last appeared in A Catnap (170) - Ch.492. *Amethystine eyes Animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Jet, Denma, Eyebrow hair, Frog skin, Guido, Sky blue skin *Guido *Frog skin: He first appeared in Blackout (4) - Ch.19. He uses pychokinesis. He belongs to D-3. He appears For Supervisor Edrei. He last appeared in A Catnap (170) - Ch.492. *Eyebrow hair *Sky blue skin *Dark brown mask: He first appeared in Blackout (4). In God's Lover (3), he and Sky blue skin are go to the recyclable room, the Eves who has lost his master after Denma has been terminated, they're try to drag Cell. At this time, Denma is appears. *Matae / Matthew *Deliverer that was 5 years ago: He appeared in Blackout (5). He uses pyrokinesis. *Eunguy *Dwight *Ivory hair *Pfff: He appeared in Chapter 2 2. A.E. (22). He's Psychokinesis Quanx. He says it's okay when he use his Quanx ability in here. Buzz cut says he should stop it. He uses his Psychokinesis Quanx ability to floats a pencil, and he says no marshmallow in here so nothing happened. Buzz cut also uses his Psychokinesis Quanx ability to floats a pencil, but Adam appears and tries to spank his ass. Buzz cut shouts that he's the one who started it so the marshmallow should spank him, not him. Yahwah checks this, and thinks that makes two of them among the latest recruits and he feel like this is happening more and more often, and if a Quanx ability is used inside here, the system is set to detect it as a physical anomaly and send out a Transcriptome there way immediately, but for some reason, for every hundred Quanxs, there's always one those Transcriptomes can't pick up, and apart from the reason this keeps happening, the Holy See's command continues to dismiss his reports on this matter, all he can does is to get rid of those uncontrollable potential threats one at a time, making it look like an accident, right now, there's one thing left to check before he add any more names to Bahel's hit list, he, and Hoon. *Buzz hair: He appeared in Chapter 2 2. A.E. (22). He's Psychokinesis Quanx. He says it's okay when he use his Quanx ability in here. Buzz cut says he should stop it. He uses his Psychokinesis Quanx ability to floats a pencil, and he says no marshmallow in here so nothing happened. Buzz cut also uses his Psychokinesis Quanx ability to floats a pencil, but Adam appears and tries to spank his ass. Buzz cut shouts that he's the one who started it so the marshmallow should spank him, not him. *Blue skull 13 He first appeared in Chapter 2 2. A.E. (23). He's blue skull, and in his forehead, 13 is written. His appearance comes from Blue Skull 13 in Taekwon Dongja Maruchi Arachi. He's a supervisor who teaches Hoon. Hoon memorizes all the Navigation Ordinances of the Universe Eight. He asks to Hoon that if it's his Quanx power to memorize or something. Hoon lengthens his neck with his Quanx ability and answers it's actually Spatial Distortion. He's surprised and says they're inside to HQ. Hoon restores the length of his neck. When marshmallow isn't showing up, he thinks that's strange, and he says with all these reviewing and studying in advance, not to mention memorizing every letter by heart, most new recruits have a hard time in the Silverquick, but Hoon seems to be doing alright for himself. Hoon says he was really anxious when he woke up this morning, he was scared all these benefits given to him in the Silverquick might be just a dream, he's going to work really hard here, and he's going to do his best with all these fine people, and he wants to make the most of this precious opportunity he has been given and adjust better, so he asks him to give him more assignments than the others. He appreciate Hoon's enthusiasm, so he orders that until next time they meet again, memorize the Commercial Ordinances of the Universe Eight as well. Female deliverers *Jet's ex-girlfriend: She first appeared in Pigear (1). She last appeared in (16). She isn't interested in dating a womanizer. *June (준, Jun / 俊, 俊, Jùn): She appeared in Pigear (1). Her hair is yellow, but in volume, it turns black. Probably because of the lack of yellow ink. *Humpty: She appeared in God's Lover (3). She's ivory. She and Dumpty are smokes and runs the directors of Silverquick's station 7 down. They says Dr. Yahwah went up against the directors again. They're considered to be women, because they wears Cleavage Look. *Dumpty: She appeared in God's Lover (3). She's dark brown. She and Humpty are smokes and runs the directors of Silverquick's station 7 down. They're considered to be women, because they wears Cleavage Look. Eves & etc. *Cell: Denma's Eve. *Quai: Quai is not Eve. *Bahel's Eve *Bon: Zet / Jet's Eve. *Expired deliverer's Eve *Rachel: Marvic's Eve. *Adam: Adam is not Eve. *Edrei's Eve *Arcel's Eve *Dwight's Eve Administrator *Uriel *Dr. Yahwah **Camael *Director of Silverquick's station 7 *Director of Silverquick's station 7's colleague *Deputy director of Silverquick's station 7: She appeared in 14. A.E. (2). She has black straight hair. *Deputy director of Silverquick's station 7's colleague: She appeared in 14. A.E. (2). She has short hair. Dispatched priests *Ithel / Edel *Pyordo / Ferdo *Skellion Delivery episodes characters A Dog of Pamana Mclight, Max (dog) *Max (dog) *Jinu *Maclight / Mclight (맥라이트, Maeglaiteu / マックライト, Makku raito / 麦拉伊特, 麥拉伊特, Mài lā yī tè): Jinu's father. His dead body appeared in (2). And his living body appeared in (3). He last appeared in (4). Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Joen / Joanne (조엔, Joen / ジョエン, Joen / 叫琼, 叫瓊, Jiào qióng): Jinu's mother. She appeared in (3). Captain Hardok *Edoms: Their base is in Recca. **Bosun / Bos'n (갑판장, Gappanjang / 水夫長, Suifuchō / 甲板长, 甲板長, Jiǎbǎn zhǎng): He first appeared in (1). He last appeared in (6). **Hardok (Hitcher Greg) **Staff captain (부선장, Buseonjang / 副船長, Fuku senchō / 副船长, 副船長, Fù chuánzhǎng): He first appeared in (2). He last appeared in (6). *Wegun / Weygun (위건, Wigeon / ウィガン, U~igan / 维根, 維根, Wéi gēn): He first appeared in (1). He last appeared in (5). *Min-G *Myrael / Mirael (미라엘, Mirael / ミラエル, Miraeru / 米拉尔, 米拉爾, Mǐ lā ěr): She first appeared in (2). She's Hardok's former wife. Now she's Weygun's wife. *May (메이, Mei / メイ, Mei / 梅, 梅, Méi): She first appeared in (2). She's Hardok's daughter. She has the same name as May of God's Lover. So, in volume, her name is changed to Juday (주데이, Judei). *Shawn / Sean (숀, Syon / ション, Shon / 肖恩, 肖恩, Xiào ēn), Fate / Pate, Hagen (하겐, Hagen / ハーゲン, Hāgen / 哈根, 哈根, Hā gēn), Quich / Kuitch (쿠이치 Kuichi / クイチ, Kuichi / 库尔奇, 庫爾奇, Kù ěr qí), Gerber (거버, Geobeo / カバー, Kabā / 戈弗, 戈弗, Gē fú), Hachi (하치, Hachi / ハチ, Hachi / 哈奇, 哈奇, Hā qí), Gaus / Gauss (가우스, Gaus / カウス, Kausu / 高斯, 高斯, Gāosī): They first appeared in (2). They last appeared in (5). *Kay (케이, Kei / ケイ, Kei / 凯伊, 凱伊, Kǎi yī), Dalton (달튼, Dalteun / ダルトン, Daruton / 道尔顿, 道爾頓, Dào ěr dùn), Karl (칼, Kal / カール, Kāru / 卡尔, 卡爾, Kǎ'ěr), Marco (마르코 Mareuko / マルコ, Maruko / 马可仕, 馬可仕, Mǎkěshì), Drake (드레이크, Deureikeu / ドレイク, Doreiku / 德雷克, 德雷克, Dé léi kè), McGray (맥그레이, Maekgeurei / マックライ, Makkurai / 麦格雷迪, 麥格雷迪, Mài géléi dí), Gaus / Gauss (고어, Goeo / コー, Kō / 高尔, 高爾, Gāo ěr): They mentioned in (2). They appeared in (4). *The refugee children of the turtleship: Hix / Hicks, Eric (에릭, Erik / エリック, Erikku / 艾力克, 艾力克, Ài lìkè), Little Tommy (리틀 토미, Riteul Tomi / トミー, Tomī / 小汤米, 小湯米, Xiǎo tāng mǐ), Judelaw (주드로, Judeuro / ジュドロ, Judoro / 裘德洛, 裘德洛, Qiúdéluò), Cajun (케이준, Keijun / ケイジュン, Keijun / 卡尔祖, 卡爾祖, Kǎ'ěr zǔ), Miru (미루, Miru / ミル, Miru / 米露, 米露, Mǐ lù), Nail (네일, Neil / ネイル, Neiru / 内尔服, 內爾服, Nèi ěr fú), Jewoo (제우, Jewoo / ジェウ, Jeu / 耶户, 耶户, Yé hù), Jiwon (지원, Jiwon / 支援, Shien / 智源, 智源, Zhì yuán), Uz / Woods (우즈, Ujeu / ウッズ, Uzzu / 伍兹, 伍兹, Wǔzī), Min-G. Jewoo has the same name as Jewoo of God's Lover. With the exception of Hicks and Min-G, They first appeared in (5). They last appeared in (6). **Hix / Hicks (힉스, Hikseu / 希克斯, 希克斯, Xī kè sī): He first appeared in (4). And he last appeared in 9. A.E.. link *Paster Duwon / Father Doowon (두원 신부, Duwon Sinbu / ドウ神父, Dō shinpu / 斗原神父, 鬥原神父, Dòu yuán shénfù): He mentioned in Captain Hardok (5). Yael Road *Yael *Chairman (의장, Uijang): He mentioned in (1) - Ch.25. And he first appeared in (2). He last appeared in (9). Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Anne *Amella / Amela (아멜라, Amella / アーメラ, Āmera / 阿梅拉, 阿梅拉, Ā méi lā): She mentioned in (5). And she appeared in 7. A.E. (1). Yael, Amela's daughter *Amela's daughter: She appeared in 7. A.E. (1). *Noah (노아, Noa / 诺亚, 諾亞, Nuò yǎ): He appeared in 7. A.E. (1). The name Noah comes from the Noah. And the word Noah is Hebrew נוֹחַ or נֹחַ origin. It means "rest". Mandragora *Sister Naomi *Mother superior: She first appeared in (1). She last appeared in 9. A.E. and... link *Bubble gum boy: He first appeared in (3). He last appeared in 9. A.E. and... link *Evenessel's Mayor: He first appeared in (3). He last appeared in (7). *Gordon (고든, Godeun / ゴードン, Gōdon / 戈登, 戈登, Gē dēng): He first appeared in (4). And he mentioned in (5). He last appeared in (7). *Ms. Yoon (윤 비서, Yun Biseo / ユン祕書, Yun mìshū / 尹秘书, 尹祕書, Yǐn mìshū): She first appeared in (4). And she mentioned in (5). She last appeared in 9. A.E. and... link *Sister Maria (마리아 수녀, Maria sunyeo / マリア修女, Maria shūjo / 玛利亚修女, 瑪利亞修女, Mǎ lì yǎ xiūnǚ): She appeared in (7). Pigear *Mu *Mario *Poachers: They first appeared in (2). They first mentioned in (3). They last appeared in (33). They're associated with Mario. They poach Pigear. **Tanza **Hoon *Staffs member at the Animal Protection Lab: They first appeared in (3). They last appeared in 14. A.E. (4). These're called kids to others. They're tries to keep Pigear. But the servants let female Pigear loose in forest behind nobles back. The servants set nobles up with these who helped nobles to adopts female Pigear in first place. They also called the Animal Rights Group. The female Pigears are pretty and beautiful, it's one of the reasons why the research group got formed. *Sylvia (실비아, Silbia / シルビア, Shirubia / 雪尔维娅, 雪爾維婭, Xuě ěr wéi yà): She first mentioned in (10). She last appeared in 14. A.E. (4). She's female Pigear and the Pigear queen. Mu and the Mario's butler let Sylvia loose in forest behind Mario's back. She appears in front of Mario's eyes. *Ivon (Ibon) *One noble God's Lover *Dr. God *Colonel Hawk *Lieutenant Colonel: He first appeared in (13). He last appeared in (115). in original version, his military rank is revealed in (25) (Korean). But in English version, his military rank is revealed in (107). *Owner of the SPAGHETTI ADAGIO: He first appeared in (16). He appeared in (21). He last appeared in (41). In fact, he's a gambling addict. *Old man: He first appeared in (17). He appeared in (21). He last appeared in (41). In fact, he's a pedophile. *A man: He first appeared in (17). He appeared in (21). He last appeared in (41). In fact, he's a womanizer. *Jenny: She appeared in (17). Her name is mentioned in (21). She has the same name as Jenny of Sixteen. She isn't interested in dating a womanizer. *Woman: She first appeared in (17). She appeared in (21). She last appeared in (41). In fact, she's a con artist who exploits the confidence of men with sex appeal. *Another man: He first appeared in (17). He appeared in (21). He last appeared in (41). In fact, he's a moneylender. *A board member of committee: He first appeared in (19). He last appeared in (114) - Ch.309. He's one of the board member of Planet Bella Ruling Committee. He says to his aide that "Ah, shoot..." And he says to another board member of committee that "Hey, that's what my aides do, not me!" *Another board member of committee: He first appeared in (19). He last appeared in (114) - Ch.309. He's one of the board member of Planet Bella Ruling Committee. *Angel team director: He first appeared in (19). He last appeared in 15. A.E. (3). He's the director of A.N.G.E.L. *Actor of TRANS PERM 3: He first appeared in (21). He last appeared in (114) - Ch.309. *Researcher: He first appeared in (22). He last appeared in 15. A.E. He wears glasses. (3-3). *Other researchers *May Cherry Blossom *Hair salon boss: He first mentioned in (20). He first appeared in (22). He last appeared in (35). *A staff of hair salon: She first appeared in (23). She last appeared in (45). Before May came, she was the youngest. *Another staff of hair salon: She first appeared in (23). She last appeared in (45). *The other staff of hair salon: She first appeared in (23). She last appeared in (39). *Jewoo *Earl Limbour *Owner of planet Bella **Owner of planet Bella's butler **Mari *Researchers of in Dummy laboratory: They first appeared in (47). The one person last appeared in (64). They experiment to God. *Fat killer: He first mentioned in (58). He first appeared in (59). He last appeared in (62). The elder's butler says to him that he take care of him as soon as possible, but don't leave anything behind. He uses the Quanx ability to move the both hands away, and he uses red ball-shaped nose for smell to the patient exposed to medication. The elder's butler says God is exposed to the same medication as the patient. He hangs the nose to a bird called Jjack and a dog called Zzong. After that, he takes a gun to blow up the target's head. The sun was already on the rise. Jjack arrives at the God's position and he get to knows about this. He shoots at God. God still can't believe how he dodged it. Maybe the reflex may be that of the body. After that, God grabbed his partial transported hand and ran away after the break his arm. But God is cornered high place. He pierces God with a knife holding the other hand, and pushes. God survived it but there was a problem on the landing. God couldn't feel anything below waist. He calls for Zzong, and at that moment God fires a flame that he shoots using nearby objects. However, Zzong is actually a robot, so she only her hair gets burnt. He says Zzong likes to eat just like him but the difference is she chews up and eats everything, even the bones, so normally, she eats up dead bodies but in God's case, she'll eat him into a dead body. God uses a crane to drop the scrapped car, attacking his remaining arm, and Zzong, and Jjack, who was riding on her. Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) *Hyponne family **Nanny of Hyponne family **Soobin **Mrs. Hyponne **Eldest son of Hyponne family **Butler of Hyponne family **Second son of Hyponne family **Third son of Hyponne family **Fourth son of Hyponne family **Fifth son of Hyponne family **Eldest son's wife **Second son's wife **Third son's wife **Maid of Hyponne family *Mr. Gon (곤사마, Gonsama / ゴン樣, Gon sama / 雪坤大人, Kūn dàrén, 坤先生, Kūn xiānshēng): He first appeared in (82). He last appeared in (114). He's a movie star of planet Bella. The third son of the Hyponne family's wife likes him. *Mr. Hitas Kuan's Fridge *Sumai **Sumai's henchman **Horse men *Ivon (Ibon) *Bullies **Boss of bullies **Another bully **The other bully *Jiro *Drug dealer *Dealer *Ian *Jiro's family **Jiro's little sister **Jiro's mother **Jiro's little brother **Jiro's father *Holmes: He appeared in Kuan's Fridge (18) - Ch.549. He's an official in the local government in planet Moab, and he goes way back with Jiro's father. The recession prolonged funds from the bank, ended up becoming the debt of the individual applicants, angered by the government's attitude that avoided responsibility, the bank made contracts with private institutions to get the principal plus interest back from them, the story goes they were notorious for being ruthless in their so-called collection, once the repossession team cleaned up the place, there was literally nothing left behind, but he heard their attempts with all this foreclosure didn't help much in retrieving their funds back, they'd to spend a fortune just to auction off the seized goods, so most of the seized items except valuables like jewelry went straight to the grinder, the foreclosure was nothing more than a way to make their point, the client, who knew this all too well, wanted to protect his friend's family at least, so using his position inside the government, he persuaded the repo team to have Mr. Kuan to take care of the seized items, and twenty something years passed, the economy recovered slowly but steadily, ruthless foreclosure practices of those repo team were finally put to an end just recently after a long trial in court, along with a verdict that those seized items were to be returned to the original owners, and the government, who vouched for those initial applicants, were ordered to retrieve the bank's money on behalf of those applicants, with means other than foreclosure, so at this point when the new law is yet to take effect, their client wanted Jiro to take back whatever he need from the seized items, so he requested Silverquick to help him retrieve the items in the Kuan's Fridge, which have been seized from he and his family. He also added that Silverquick explain to Jiro everything clearly, so he won't get confused. *Spiders: They first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (23). They last appeared in (31). These are spider robots. They autonomously attack intruders. Whatever it's faster than a bullet and more precise too with a single blow. Perhaps they seem to be attack other intruders to defend the Kuan's Fridge, except for those with keys. Sumai's henchman says to horse men that this fridge is theirs now. At this time, Sumai's henchman's head and neck, and a horse man's mouth is sliced by something. Denma hears that sound and thinks it's dangerous and whatever it's faster than a bullet and more precise too with a single blow. Denma remembers Dike, his light black eyes turns into Dike's orange, and his gloves are torn and his El's marks are reveal. At the moment, Denma's thought bubble's shape is different than normal thought bubble. In (24), Jiro shows the key, to one of this. There are other spiders around. It just passes through Denma and Mustache sees this. It finds Mustache, he teleports near Denma, and he beaten by him. Jiro thinks he never should've come the fridge, let's get outta here, at this time, he sees a number, eight on key card. Jiro calls Denma and Mustache. Jiro also shows the key to the spider and says these two kids are with him. It checks Mustache and Denma, and it passes through them. Mustache says those bugs did save them, and they're the only ones that made it out alive, and let's get out of here. Jiro says they'd need open all the eight boxes that were seized so they can exit, and two people lead the way and they don't know what's out there, so they defend him. Denma angry and shouts that Jiro had wanna use a cute kid like him as a human shield. Jiro says if Denma got a problem with that, they'll just let those machine spiders eat him alive. They cut some police officers' heads, and the other police officers kill them. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, they're monsters. They're forest attribute. *Monster babies: They first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (34) - Ch.565. They last appeared in (56). Their ears are like elf's ears. These are baby monsters in Kuan's Fridge. One of Mustache's guns is broken by one of them. They're swarming on Mustache, Denma, Jiro. Mustache shoots gun but they're many, he carries Denma and Jiro and teleports to near the entrance of the fridge. Mustache says he thinks the kid's androids are responsible. Mustache says he thinks he shouldn't be the only one with a gun here, even if they managed to kill them all. Jiro angry and beats Denma because he was doing just fine before he came along then he dragged him down in the fridge and they're about to die. Mustache teleports again because he's going to see check the perimeter. Mustache teleports to here and shouts that they hurry up and shoot. They're appear. Denma says he'll test with one of them, and he tries to use his Mass Exchange technique with an empty gun. But Denma can't use this, and Mustache shoots a monster baby and shouts that he told him to shoot with the thing, not stare at it. Mustache, Denma and Jiro kill all them. Mustache says let's pack up and get the outta here, and he teleports somewhere. Denma lays on the floor and asks what those things are Moab monkeys. Mustache answers that there's no such creature in Moab, and they're not from around here, and he hopes the fridge isn't full of monsters like that. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, they're monsters. They're darkness attribute. Church of Madonna *Eugene *Madonna *Joshua *John *Joshua's 12 apostle *Soy *Jay *Denzo *Doctor Kitten *Elder (장로, Jang-ro, 長老): She appeared in Kuan's Fridge (49) - Ch.580. She's an elder. She's angry and shouts to Scarlet hair that, he's just a priest. Scarlet hair shows elder to a hologram which is revealed that she met Aaron, and he says he has confirmed that the granny have been hanging out with Devarims. She's embarrassed and says it's a misunderstanding, and she only did it as a part of her missionary work. Scarlet hair says the church want him to clean her up. Scarlet hair swallows her with his ability. Scarlet hair belches and says to Sunglasses that he hate cleaning up old people, and he knows it's his mission and all, but he doesn't want to swallow an old hag. Bishops *Agnes: At least 7 years ago. If she was involved with Toshka case, she could have been a bishop at least 12 years ago. *Mituera / Metuera (미투에라, Mituera / ミトゥエラ, Mito~uera / 米图埃拉, 米圖埃拉, Mǐ tú āi lā): She first appeared in Sixteen (29). She last appeared in (30). The name Metuera refers to the associated with one of the largest and most precipitously built complexes of Eastern Orthodox monasteries in Greece, Meteora. And the word Meteora is Greek Μετέωρα origin. It means "middle of the sky", "suspended in air" or "in heavens above". *Ran *Kanu *Head Bishop *Manager Bishop (총무주교, Chongmujugyo / 総務主教, Soumushukyō) *Manager Bishop's secretary Priests *Taesaja (태사자, Taesaja): He appeared in the Iron Dog John Doe. He's Teleporting Quanx. He's Eugene's guard. He looks like ninja. Someone's funeral is holds. A girl who's wearing a school uniform is cries. He and Eugene are see this. In the 25th year of the Gwangmu, Cadet General Country, Enoch. Eugene meets Abigail. Eugene orders him to leave for a while. He teleports and disappears. The name Taesaja comes from the Taishi Ci in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. *Red hair: He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, he's first appeared in Sixteen (13). Here's a fan art. September 30, 2014 *Abigail *Scar face: He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). *June *Monk Franco *Thomas *Monk in charge of Flower / Flora He first appeared in the Rami Record (7) - Chapter 7 (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). He was the monk who was in charge of Flower / Flora. He investigating a grave robber. He last appeared in the Denma Sixteen (38). *Degon (데곤, Degon / デゴン, Degon): He appeared in (14) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)) - Chapter 14. He's Thomas' senior Guardian priest and brother. He has an unknown ability. Thomas says to Rami that he'll come back until the evening even if it's late. Thomas calls to him. Thomas asks to his bro that where he's moving. He answers that he doesn't know, that's not yet. Thomas says he's so sad. He says it's the same for their lifetime like round and round and it's nothing new. Thomas is arrives Credit Loan and asks it's right the guys' den that stole the dead body. The lenders are got stuck in the wall due to his unknown ability. It was evening as Thomas said that he came back to Flower / Flora's dead body. Thomas introduces Rami and him who's his bro to each other. Rami thinks Thomas is lowering the ratings of parish priests here. Thomas says fortunately, he found the dead body, just before it was mutilated, and they're Flower / Flora's lenders as they expected, and they followed behind Rami and him all the time. In this world, that ability isn't so common, but appear to be present in reality and the people aren't surprised. This ability seems to be Penetration. *Ithel / Edel *Yoon *O *Pyordo / Ferdo *Skellion *Ham *Heimann's henchman: He appeared in Sixteen (2). He uses psychokinesis. *Heimann *Gabriel (가브리엘, Gabeuriel / ガブリエル, Gaburieru / 佳芙里埃尔, 佳芙里埃爾, Jiā fú lǐ āi ěr): He appeared in Sixteen (7). He's Deva Jenny's Guardian priest with Shimei. The name Gabriel comes from the angel Gabriel. And the word Gabriel is Hebrew גַּבְרִיאֵל origin. It means "God is my strength" or "man of god". *Shimei (시므이, Simeui / シムイ, Shimui / 西莫伊, 西莫伊, Xī mò yī): He appeared in Sixteen (7). He's Deva Jenny's Guardian priest with Gabriel. The name Shimei comes from the biblical character Shimei. And the word Shimei is Hebrew שִׁמְעִי origin. It means "famous" or "hear me (El or Jah)". *Chief priest: He first appeared in Sixteen (7). He last appeared in (27). He's head Deva Asherah's Guardian priest. Asherah sends him to the baron Hussadin's mansion, located on planet Bayeux because Guardian priests until they're able to adjust to the new life. *Hades Blue skin, Bomb guy, Haaken *Blue skin: He first appeared in A Catnap (72). He last appeared in (138). He's Hyper-Quanx. He uses Repulsion, Quanx Detection abilities. He's a life-term prisoner of the Internal Affairs. *Bomb guy: He first appeared in A Catnap (72). He last appeared in (115). He's Explosion Quanx. He's a life-term prisoner of the Internal Affairs. *Haaken Internal Affairs See characters. *Gora / Korah: 7 years ago, he belongs to the Gatsu's group. *Horned nose: He was belongs to the Gatsu's group. *Balak (Balack) *Bull horn: He was belongs to the group that against Gatsu. *Gotz / Gatsu *Right-Hand man for Gatsu *Max: 7 years ago. in past, he was in Security Department. *Theare / Mr. Tear: 7 years ago, he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. *Deputy director of Internal Affairs: Current time. 7 years ago, he guessed he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. in past, he was Chief of Security Department. *Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary Security Department See characters. *Chief of Security Department: Past *Max: Past *Internal Affairs member: He's spy sent by here. *One of their team members is from the Internal Affairs: He's spy sent by here. *Mole Face *Tear: Past *Honma White Snakes See characters. *Scarlet hair *Sunglasses *Green hair *Glasses *Black mark Priestesses Denzo, Rami, Thomas *Rami *Yujin(유진, Yujin / ユジン, Yujin) *Rami's another friend: She first appeared in Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). She last appeared in (19) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)). In (1) - Chapter 2, in the bus, Rami sees her phone and she thinks that this beyotch still hasn't deposited. Rami calls to her and asks that if she wanna die, and she says she should take the money right now and run to her. She gives Rami to money, and she says she won't deal with her in the future. She plays the coquette to Money-mi, Rami. In the House of Dancing Flowers, she sees Deva Agnes and her Guardian priests. She says she wants to be like Agnes, and she asks that if so, how many people she can give love to. Rami's friend answers that if she become a Deva, she'll really work hard to help those who suffer, and she asks to Rami that What about her. Rami answers that the church body's salary card of the Priestess is current monthly limit 600 dollar, but Deva is monthly minimum 30 thousand dollar so she'll become it. She thinks she feels like she has been bitten by something. In Chapter 19, Rami's friend and she meet Rami. She says to Rami that Yujin went to the party and began date with Jeongmuwon's young gentleman. Yujin says she haven't decided to date him yet. *Nell: At least 9 ~ 7 years ago *Ran's secretary: She first appeared in Sixteen (19) - Ch.106. She last appeared in Kuan's Fridge (207) - Ch.738. Her race is wrapped around their heads with a large, transparent hemisphere. Her race's head look like a penis. She's wearing red clothes. Ran tells his plans to her. In Kuan's Fridge (50), 7 years 1 month later, Ran tells his plans to her. *Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary *Yahwah: Shaman (priestess) ghost *Manager Bishop's secretary Devas *Agnes: 20 years ago *Deva in the South *Deva in the North *Nell: 7 years ago *Jenny *Asherah *Leeyou / Yiyoo Patrons *Baron Hussadin *Duke Nobles The servants and slaves who don't have a single article are listed here. The noble characters see each characters article or this article. *Baron Hussadin **Hussadin's butler: He first appeared in Sixteen (14). He last appeared in (22). He's the butler of Baron Hussadin's mansion, on the planet Bayeux. *Representatives of Sidgear / Reps of Zedekiah brigade *Galrep Brothers / Caleb Brothers *Horma / Hormah *Mario **Mario's butler: He first appeared in Pigear (1). He last appeared in (12). In Mario's mansion, there's a fall down man who was struck by a blunt force. Jet finds out he isn't the one who fell down. Tanza and his men are arrives Mario's mansion, and they see a fall down man is Mario's butler. Mu says to another staff of Animal Protection Lab that she'll goes look for Mario. And Mu says at the scene was only Mario's knocked out butler, and based on her last phone call with the butler, he must have went into the forest to seek for Sylvia. Mario calls to Tanza that the butler let Sylvia loose in forest behind his back. So, Mario got the butler on his back too. Mario says the butler set him up with Mu from the Animal Rights Group who helped him to adopt Sylvia in first place. *One noble *Earl of Limbour *Owner of planet Bella *Owner of planet Bella's butler *Mari (마리, Mari / マリ, Mari / 玛丽, 瑪麗, Mǎlì): She appeared in (43). She's the owner of planet Bella's butler's maid. *Sumai *Sumai's henchman *Horse men: They first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (4). They last appeared in (23). They wear horse-shaped masks. In planet Moab, they covering the Bald with a pattern on the forehead's eyes, and take somewhere. Bald with a pattern on the forehead says they've been walking forever, and he can't tell where he's anymore. A horse man opens the Bald with a pattern on the forehead's blindfold. There's Kuan's Fridge. Bald with a pattern on the forehead collects energy on his hands and shouts slash and uses his Slash Quanx ability, but nothing happens. Sumai's henchman kills the Bald with a pattern on the forehead through his head's round drone. They're see Cell's Avatar, Denma, Jiro. They catch Jiro and Denma and arrive. The police calls and reports to Ian that the fridge just opened. Ian sees the fridge and orders to Alpha squad that they just secure their key first, and put them all inside the fridge and close it right away, and once the police retrieved the key, make sure he get out of there stat, and he use the key to get in and out of the fridge just like she told him, and in the meantime, have the other squad members open the fridge door again. All the rest go into the fridge, and they see heads. Sumai's henchman orders that the horse man, they just wait outside. The police tactical team orders the horse men to get inside. A horse man makes a sound, a police shoots laser gun and says he talk so slow. Sumai's henchman sees this and confused. Ian orders to police tactical team that they close the door. A police orders to Sumai's henchman and them that they should hand over the key to the Kuan's Fridge. The round drone on the top of Sumai's henchman's head flies and shoots lasers on Alpha team's head. Alpha team shoots their guns. Jiro grabs Denma and thinks according to the memories he just read off the key card, as long as he doesn't get shot here, he'll be fine. Jiro hides with Denma in the heads when Alpha squad and Sumai's henchman and they're fight. Sumai's henchman aims gun to a police and says the police officers broke his remote control, and he shoots and says it's not like he'll pay for the damages. Sumai's henchman is happy and shouts they beat the police tactical team. Denma thinks it's all over now so he can move. Sumai's henchman says to them that this fridge is theirs now. At this time, Sumai's henchman's head and neck, and a horse man's mouth is sliced by something. Sumai sees a hologram which shows a SWAT team move drugs, and he's disappointed that he's ruined, and his entire fortune now belongs to Hazz, that pig. Sumai rolls on the floor and shouts that it's the agony and the humanity. Sumai's the other henchman is holds him. Sumai says to his the other henchman that who's him, and he's not paying him. Sumai's the other henchman releases his hands, and says to them that they heard him, and he can't pay them, so let's just take this spaceship. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, they're monsters. They're light attribute. *Sumai's the other henchman: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (38) - Ch.569. He last appeared in (54) - Ch.585. Sumai calls and orders to him that they should gather everyone, because it's time to do business, and he'll going himself. Sumai sees a hologram which shows a SWAT team move drugs, and he's disappointed that he's ruined, and his entire fortune now belongs to Hazz, that pig. Sumai rolls on the floor and shouts that it's the agony and the humanity. He holds Sumai. Sumai says to him that who's him, and he's not paying him. He releases his hands, and says to them that they heard Sumai, and he can't pay them, so let's just take this spaceship. Gosan family See characters. *Duke of Gosan *Director of Pax Industries *Duke *Doctor Kitten *Mayhen White Police Guards See characters. *Daniel *Honma: 20 years ago *El's Five Fingers **Federick: 20 years ago **Lot: Several years ago **Gaya: Several years ago *Haggler *Green guy *Shaved ice seller *Crescent moon Hyponne family See characters. *Soobin *Nanny of Hyponne family El family *Count El *Cain *Guyrin *Hazz *Marvin *Ayn Security guards *Dike Heubing: He's presumed to be the former. Strangely enough, Dike struggles with El, but he wears El's men's uniform. *Four warriors / Big four *Kaiser Heubing El's Five Fingers *Federick *Lot *Glyph of forehead *White man *Gaya Gangland *Edoms **Bosun / Bos'n **Hardok **Staff captain *Supreme Ruler / King **Consonant Guards ***ㄴ ***ㄷ ***ㄹ ***ㅁ ***ㅇ **Quanx dealer looks like catfish **Gyu-oh ***Gyu-oh's guard *King of Aorica (아오리카 패왕, Aorika paewang / アオリカ覇王, Aorika haō) *The Thousand Men (천무장, Cheonmujang / 千武装, Senbusou) *Bullies *Boss of bullies: He's light skin tone. He's the boss of the bullies. *Another bully: He's the darkest skin tone. *The other bully: He's dark skin tone. *Tong (통, Tong) *Dealer (장물아비, Jangmurabi) *Tong's colleague *Jacobo (야고보, Yagobo): He's the protagonist of The Puppet Show of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's a puppeteer and an assassin. He's Marionette Quanx. He's Dwight's younger brother. He appeared on the second cover. The name Jacobo comes from the biblical character Jacobo. And the word Jacob(o) is Hebrew יעקב origin. It means "supplanter". *No. 5: He's the protagonist of The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's Planar Constraint Quanx. He's wearing a mask. He appeared on the second cover. *No. 1: She only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. She's Equivalent Mass Exchange Quanx. She's lesbian. *No. 2: She only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. She's telepath Quanx. She's Taija race. *No. 3: She only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E.. She's middle-aged woman. *No. 4: He only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's Teleporting Quanx. He's drug addict Quanx. Races Ephraimite See characters. *Crying Daddy Negevian *Yael *Chairman *Amella / Amela *Amela's daughter *Noah Devarims See characters. *Aron / Aaron *Mirai Datsu *Kuan Savoys See characters. *Pentagon **Gaal **Hank **Red hair **Eldgon **Randolph *Boyle *Theu / Theo *Azio U.C.S. *Fate / Pate (페이트, Peiteu / 费伊特, 費伊特, Fèi yī tè): She first appeared in Captain Hardok (2). She's daughter of Dalton, a senator of the planet Carlburn. She's a member of U.C.S.. She last appeared in (5). Here's the fan art. August 1, 2012 *Corporal of Patrol: He first appeared in A Catnap (90) - Ch.412. He last appeared in (162). He's corporal of Patrol. There's a yellow T on his face. His yellow T changes to white. Aaron says the Internal Affairs Department agents have come where he's. He says Church of Madonna's Guardian priest bought Roots, and he asks who sold this. Aaron answers that he's Chul, his full name is Bongchul Goo. He says the security law of U.C.S. make it illegal to produce illegal weapons and just make the trade is illegal. Aaron says Balack beat him up, who's one of the 3 crazy dogs of the church. He takes a sneer at crazy dog. And he calls to Lee Kyu and he says he want him to handle Roots. He says to Aaron that when Patrols wake up and look in the mirror in the morning sometimes they feel like they're not looking at themselves, and they get more and more like the monsters that they deal with, and they're the crazy dogs that beat up those crazy dogs. He says especially Lee Kyu is one of these, so the priest that bought the Roots, he's very unlucky. He puts a white drug in the water. The white drug turns into an hourglass shape. A man says the hourglass is exquisite, and he says it's as gorgeous as his woman, so merchandise as fine as this will guarantee the best price too. The man says he'll add another 0.1% on his commission, but he rejects this and he demands 0.2 and he asks he can take Agnes with him. The man says they've plenty of girls here and Agnes is mediocre. He says Agnes is the Duke's Deva, and he shows the enterprises he owns. The man says he's the king of Aorica and his kidnapping and extortion days are almost 20 years ago, and he sees and surprises the Duke's enterprises. The Corporal of Patrol says Agnes is scheduled to be sent back in the afternoon and he plans that he'll tell the king of Aorica their route and he'll intercept her. The king of Aorica rejects the plan and he would rather expand his drug distribution lines, and he says if the sum is high enough to impress his boys, the Duke prick will probably give up on Agnes in a heartbeat. The Corporal of Patrol says they're going to make a news headline out of Agnes' kidnapping, then the Duke will never give up on her, and not with his ego and his title of a Patron, and if they can distract everyone on her kidnapping, they can distribute his newest products fast and in large quantities. The king of Aorica accepts it, and he says the fanatics will sit this one out. The Corporal of Patrol says Aorica is beyond any jurisdiction so there's a safe haven for criminals, so the fanatics can't do anything without the authorization of the U.C.S., and they're too afraid to upset the council, and they never get involved themselves, and the king of Aorica have an army of a thousand Quanxs, the shield of Aorica, 'The Thousand Men', even Patrols won't dare mess with. *Lee Kyu *Devil dog: He first appeared in 1. A.E. (6) - Ch.499. He last appeared in Kuan's Fridge (50). He's a devil dog, and his skin is red, and his horns are black. He's Summon Otherworldly Creatures Quanx. He's an Intersecting Space owned by the U.C.S., so he lives in the planet Yana, Intersecting Space Bureau. 20 years ago, Ran says the priest that this is the line of causality, and the Duke's tomfoolery shouldn't have taken place based on any calculation, and someone must've trespassed into the universe eight through the remaining Intersecting Space again. And his or her actions, whatever it may have been, changed the Duke's decision either directly or indirectly, which led to the anomaly in causality, and aside from the fact that there's no way to stop the invasion from the other universes which could break the causality of this universe, there're certain invasions that can put Ran in harm's way due to the changing causalities. And from another Intersecting Space in which the church can't get officially involved, there's not much the people can do, and it's his fatal flaw and they'll be busy cleaning up afterwards. In the universe thirteen, Intersecting Space Bureau, the one person is all ready to cross over. The person is the only one who survived out of everyone from the universe eight. The bureau staff hopes the person just don't get shot or captured by the guards there, and he'll send it at around the time it arrived in the universe thirteen, and he just wish their guess was right about the Intersecting Space there. At this time, the feed is digesting. The bureau staff says to the person that it started eating so it's time to go. In the universe eight, planet Yana, Intersecting Space Bureau, he eats the feed. The guards say that the new ingredients must agree with him. At this time, his stomach is shine, because something's entering through the Intersecting Space. He tries to throw up in the toilet, because maybe he think it was the food. He throw up the person with the universe thirteen in the toilet. The guard calls to they bring everyone to the septic tank. In Kuan's Fridge (49) - Ch.580, Aaron sees a hologram which is a panda flasher emoticon opens his trench coat. Aaron says to OBs that to thinks the box full of drugs was opened by the wrong guys, he gets that Kuan made the decision to minimize their casualties, including his death, the causality they predicted continues to go off course, because Ran of the causality's intervention is becoming more and more noticeable, and he keeps changing the incidents according to the church's plans, in order to stop his intervention, they need to add new conditions from other universes, in other words, they need being from other worlds to keep crossing over to the universe eight, so his calculation of causality becomes overloaded, and they can use the Intersecting Space, or Quanxs who can summon beings from other worlds, what they need to do right now is to get as many Quanxs with summoning power as possible, and dispatch them all throughout the universe eight. At this time, Ran smiles. *Machbaron (마흐바론 (Spoiler), Maheubaron): He first appeared in Chapter 2 2. A.E. (20) - Ch.527. He last appeared in 3. A.E. (10) - Ch.985 (Korean, Spoiler). He's a senator of the U.C.S. The Manager Bishop and him talk on the phone. He says the Carlburn's Quanx Squad was a request to investigate Silverquick internally, and it's perfectly within their rights as a member state of the council. The Manager Bishop says the employers like the church couldn't be compared to those people gathering Quanxs for military purposes. The Manager Bishop gives a bribery to him and says he can investigate Silverquick's station 7 whenever he like but in exchange the church have a demand of their own, and she request that he investigate Carlburn's Quanx Squad too, and she want to know why they made such an organization, taking advantage of loopholes of council rules, how they're organized, how much firepower they're hiding, and most importantly whose idea it was to request an investigation upon Silverquick. During that time, he blushes when he sees something underneath. Carlburn's Quanx Legion See characters. *Ugly Jade / Nasty Jade *Sergeant Megi / Sergeant Maggie *Master Sergeant Hadore / Master Sergeant Hador *Master Sergeant Ford *Battalion Commander *Lieutenant Bird Quanx dealers *Ibon (Ivon) *Juwan *Mustache *Quanx dealer looks like catfish: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (41). He last appeared in The Knight (36) - Ch.826. He's like a catfish, and he has a small foot, but he also has a beard, so maybe he's a man. He supplies the King with Hyper-Quanxs. 2~3 years ago, the King says to him that he heard every major player in his line of business know about this, and that the battle stats of the Hyper-Quanxs he sent him recently are weaker than those sold to nobles like Gosan family. He says he really is sending the King the best of the best, and he assure him, once he send the guys who're in training right now, perhaps he'll have one of the top 10 most powerful army in the universe eight. The King is irritated and shouts that he's the King, the master of the Black market of the universe eight, so his army has to be the strongest in the entire universe. He says that would cost 10 times his current budget. The King says he doesn't have the money but he's the best, and do whatever it takes, and he's hanging up now. Other characters *Scribes of the cognation *Denzo *Winnie / Winny *Flower / Flora (Zea) *Teu / Taewoo *Teu / Taewoo's uncle *Teu / Taewoo's mother *Teu / Taewoo's father *Jeu / Jaewoo *Flower / Flora (Zea)'s adoptive mother *Lenders **Taesu *Monk in charge of Flower / Flora (Zea) *Angels *National Ballet Director *Yein *Nurse *Lookout member *Crying Daddy's grandson *Dike's colleagues: Just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who're El's soldiers, in Urano, 3 of Big Four has already lost their fight against them. Jet goes to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike went to frequent bars after he's hearing that. **Bald with a pattern on the forehead He first appeared in Blackout (4). He last appeared in Kuan's Fridge (4). He's bald and there's a pattern on his head. He's Slash Quanx. The horse men covering his eyes, and take somewhere. He says they've been walking forever, and he can't tell where he's anymore. A horse man opens his blindfold. He sees something and says it's smaller than he heard. There's something in the shape of a white chocolate. Sumai's henchman appears and says he's smaller than he heard, too, and if he succeed, he get 20%, and if he fail, for the sake of maintaining secrecy, he'll die, and he hopes he'd understand because it's not like they've much of a choice either. He says Sumai's henchman had better mean that 20% after he's done with this or he'll wipe him all out. He says they're lucky because they get to see his Slash up close like this. He collects energy on his hands and shouts slash and uses his Slash Quanx ability. But nothing happens. He continues to use his Quanx ability. The round drone on the top of Sumai's henchman's head flies and shoots a laser on his head. The round drone is mounted on Sumai's henchman's head again. Sumai's henchman says he's supposed to be the guy who fought the Big four on Urano, but he got his hopes up for nothing, and it's there really no one who can open Kuan's Fridge. Ibon angry and says he was his last resort, and he said it was a piece of cake, but he making him looks like a fool. Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **Zet / Jet **Yellow hair: He appeared in Blackout (4). His hair is yellow, but in Volumes, it turns black. Probably because of the lack of yellow ink. *Edel (Arcel's real identity) *Gaal's friend: He first appeared in Savoy Gaal (1). He last appeared in (31). *Hannah *Gale: He appeared in Savoy Gaal (71). Gaal recalls the memory of Hannah because of him. His name is revealed only in new English version. in original version and old English version, his sister calls him brother. *Manoah (마노아, Manoa / マノア, Manoa / 玛挪亚, 瑪挪亞, Mǎ nuó yà): He mentioned in Savoy Gaal (35). He's the chef of the Manoah's Table. The people in planet Urano are must've been there at least once if they were on here. Denma says Hannah is quite the cook so even he would take her in as an apprentice. The name Manoah comes from the biblical character Manoah. And the word Manoah is Hebrew מָנ֫וֹחַ origin. It means "rest". *Z-Dragon *The royal family of Darveness / Tahpenese royalties (다브네스 왕가, Dabeuneseu Wangga / ダブネス王家, Dabunesu ōke / 达布耐斯王族家, 逹布耐斯王族家, Dá bù nài sī wángzú jiā): They first mentioned in Sixteen (48). They're fighting for the throne, so they hires to the 500 mercenaries. The prince is asleep and he's thrown into the satellite Mayork. The name Tahpenese refers to the biblical character Tahpenes. And the word Tahpenes is Greek Θεκεμιμας or Θεχεμινας origin. It means "the wife of the king". *Sasa / Shoftim (사사, Sasa / ササ, Sasa / 司思, 司思, Sī sī): He first appeared in Sixteen (49). And he mentioned and last appeared in (52). He's deputy chief eunuch of Tahpenese. The name Shoftim comes from the Shoftim. And the word Shoftim is Hebrew שופטים origin. It means "judges". Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Mr. Min (민 부장, Min Bujang / 部長, Buchō / 闵部长, 閔部長, Mǐn bùzhǎng): He first appeared in 12. A.E. (7). And he first mentioned in (9). He last appeared in (10). He's a cleaner for the company, keeping things under the rug when necessary. He uses Penetration. *Mr. manager: He first appeared in 12. A.E. (8). He last appeared in (10). He's Z-Dragon's manager. He has learned a thing or two working for CEO kim for 8 years. *CEO Kim (김 사장, Kim Sajang / 社長, Shachō / 金社长, 金社長, Jīn shèzhǎng): He mentioned in 12. A.E. (9). He's the CEO of Z-Dragon's agency company. Dwight, Esmela *Esmela (이스멜라, Yiseumelra / イスメイラ, Isumeira / 伊斯梅尔拉, 伊斯梅爾拉, Yī sī méi ěr lā): She first appeared in Marionette (1). She last appeared in (3). She's Dwight's wife. She's dead, so she's corpse. *Tomoda (토모다, Tomoda / 托莫达, Tuō mò dá): She mentioned in A Catnap (30). A decade ago, she was the top of the actresses because her face, body, expression is best of best. Abigail thinks he want her to be happy. She comes from the Ayaka Tomoda, who's Japanese AV actress. *Dr. Faust (파우스트 선생/박사, Pauseuteu seonsaeng/baksa / ファウスト先生, Fausuto sensei): He mentioned in A Catnap (141). He designed Causality Calculators. The Duke calls him a good doctor. The Duke says under these circumstances, there's a zero percent chance that could've happened, then that means there're only two possible explanations for this, either someone intentionally squeezed through the time axis, and somehow changed the causality, or he simply couldn't build a better calculator than this one. The Duke says he hopes he didn't hear what he just said, but all in all, if the Patrols took Agnes, there's little to worry about because there're quite a few under his sponsorship there. *Wolves' Den **Haaken **Kaiser Heubing (former) *Rosa (로사, Rosa / ロサ, Rosa): She mentioned in 1. A.E. (2). Haaken meets his comrades, and he finds Guyrin and her. A comrade says he's sorry and it looks like someone slipped the plan that day to El. Haaken accuses himself because he leaving Guyrin to her like that, and he totally forgot about them all this time while he was locked up after the church set him up, and he even thought about running away to another universe. *Kaiser's wife: She appeared in 1. A.E. (2). In the El's man's home, his son, Dike eats an egg bun. El's man asks her that her feeling and she did take the pill. She answers she's much better now. At this time, El's man have a call, and says the Count seeks his presence. El's man calls Dike that he can take care of his mom, and he'll be right back. She calls El's man to Kaiser, and says be careful out there. *Dr. Ha'ken (핫켄 박사, Hatken baksa / ハーケン博士, Hāken hakase): He appeared in Chapter 2 2. A.E. (15). He's a genius scientist of Urano. He discovered Numen, also known as the god's skin, from Zipnight, and he passed away shortly after El got his sole right, and the cause of death is still unknown, and the anti-gravity weapon which only existed in theories could be manufactured all because of this extraordinary material, and Sten Industries, who applied this technology for the first time, became the top weapons manufacturer in the universe eight, and soon, this technology was applied in all industries. *Hyper-Quanx: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (6). He last appeared in (8) - Ch.539. He's a Teleporting Quanx. He explodes the car and teleports. Juwan says what the baron see here's only a fraction of his training. The baron says a low class noble like him is even able to do business with the Gosan family is thanks to those qualities he provide, and he'll sell this one, too, and he gives Juwan to two billion. *Ian *General *Soldier *The other soldier *Ian *Jiro's family **Jiro's little sister **Jiro's mother **Jiro's little brother **Jiro's father *Moab's Hyper-Quanx: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (18) - Ch.549. He last appeared in (20). He's an Explosion Quanx. In (6), Juwan gives a list of Hyper-Quanxs from the planet Moab, a planet that has nothing to do with him to Ibon. But Mustache says the list of Hyper-Quanxs from Moab is all Hyper-Quanxs that no one really wants on here, include Jiro. In (20), he says he can't stop, and if he can't open it, nobody can and he's the best Hyper-Quanx Sumai's henchman find on Moab and when he can't do it, he can't. The round drone on the top of Sumai's henchman's head flies and shoots a laser on his back of the head. Sumai's henchman says he just stop if it's so hard, and he can't open it anyway, and all it takes is one shot to kill him like any other Hyper-Quanxs. Sumai's henchman catches Cell's Avatar and says that isn't some household appliance, and even a Hyper-Quanx can't open it, and probably another Quanx scrubs who wanna show off their cheap tricks, and do try and just know that if they fail, they'll end up with a hole in their head like him. *Police SWAT team *Doc *A staff of community center: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (48). He last appeared in The Knight (99). Jiro is angry and goes to a community center and he beats a sandbag. The other staff of community center says to him that they got a strange one because this is the first time a drug addict from the slum came here to quite using. He says they can't even think of coming this community center, so afraid of how people here will think of them. The other staff says the new guy must be desperate, because the members from ordinary residence seem quite reluctant to have him this community center. He says it's funny because the members from ordinary residence are junkies just like the new guy, and yet they want to push slum folks away because they'll lower the real estate value, and those middle class assholes make him sick, and technically, this community center is legally open to people from the slum as well. He asks to the other staff that he may tell those middle class jerks to suck it just a few more days, because he has seen that fierce face so many times, but they're the ones who give up the quickest, and he gives the new guy three days tops and he'll start using the drug soon. He sees something and he calls to Jiro that his hand is bleeding. *The other staff of community center: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (48). He last appeared in The Knight (99). Jiro is angry and goes to a community center and he beats a sandbag. He says to a staff of community center that they got a strange one because this is the first time a drug addict from the slum came here to quite using. A staff says they can't even think of coming this community center, so afraid of how people here will think of them. He says the new guy must be desperate, because the members from ordinary residence seem quite reluctant to have him this community center. A staff says it's funny because the members from ordinary residence are junkies just like the new guy, and yet they want to push slum folks away because they'll lower the real estate value, and those middle class assholes make him sick, and technically, this community center is legally open to people from the slum as well. A staff asks to him that he may tell those middle class jerks to suck it just a few more days, because he has seen that fierce face so many times, but they're the ones who give up the quickest, and he gives the new guy three days tops and he'll start using the drug soon. A staff sees something and he calls to Jiro that his hand is bleeding. *Red man (엉클 드 지터, ? de Jitter, Korean pronunciation: Eongkeul deu jiteo): He appeared in Kuan's Fridge (67). His hair is black undercut, and his skin is red. There are sunken areas in under his eyes and cheeks. Category:Characters